The Nightmare has Begun
by Lady Isabellia
Summary: The Elric Brothers have a forgotten sister... hmm, who could she be and why was she forgotten? She too is a state alchemist! What! Find out MORE!
1. The Nightmare Begins: Prologue

Hey ya'll. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM FMA! EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS!

Isabellia Elric, Neo, Leo, and Alexsandreia.

And those of you whom read my other story "Lust has a DAUGHTER!"I shall update soon e.e; I gotta find my MOJO agian for it. Tee hee! I promise it shall be up soon!

Thankies! and ENJOY!PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

The Nightmare Begins

By: Mac Maxwell

_"Pathetic child, do you honestly think you can defeat what I have created? Do you honestly think that within a month's time you'll surpass me? " Said a voice in the darkness. _

A young little girl was running through the darkness. Scared for her little life. Her eyes were wide as she was running. Her little legs caught wind of themselves and she tripped over them. The young girl glanced around out of breath. The little silver blue-ish eyes looked around franticly.

"W-Who are you?" The little voice that came from her rosy red cheeks, flustered with more fear than anything else. Her eyes once again shift around as she then brought her arms and hands to her face to protect it from the bright light that came around her.

"Who do you think, child?" The voice then laughed so wickedly, as it echoed through the land she was in.

In front of the little girl was huge like door. Almost stone like. There were carvings on the frame of the door, but the door itself was unique looking. On the top of the door was an eye that seemed to be dizzy looking, and beams coming from all around the eye. The little girl looked up at the door still trying to catch her breath. Her tiny little blond head looked up at the door. It was nearly up to the sky for her. She gulped a bit as she then brought her head leveled to door it.

"What… what is this? Where does it lead?" She asked herself, knowing that the voice had gone away.

Her tiny hand reached for the door. As she touched it, it seemed so cold and blank… but they started to open ever so slowly. The door had split in half as it began to open. The little girls curiosity began to get the best of her. She wanted to glance in, but by the time she had gotten a step closer the door was fully open. All She saw was a bunch of eyes, and smiling faces. She heard laughing, and mockery through the whole darkness that she saw. The little girl gasped out of fear and stepped backwards gradually. Finding each step difficult to take. One by one, she found herself more and more paralyzed with fear.

She had looked down at her feet, trying to get them to move… but nothing happened. She had glanced up, as she still tried with all of her little might to get her legs to move, she saw the darkness take figures of hands and arms. They were reaching for saying her name over and over again! All the little girl could do was scream her little heart out….

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE!"


	2. I was Born into Hell… I promise Mother!

I was Born into Hell… I promise Mother!

Chapter one

"ALHPONSE! EDWARD!" Screamed a young women from her bed.

She sat up in a hurry with her silver blue-ish eyes thin and narrowed. Her face paled with fear, and her body shivering from such dreaded nightmare. She noticed it was still night time, and that she wasn't asleep for long. She looked out her window staring at the cresent moon, which happened to be rather bright that night for some odd reason. She brought a hand to her forehead as she closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I wish this nightmare would stop…." She whispered softly to herself.

Out of nowhere a strong masculine arm came around her, forcing her to fall back down on the bed. It was warm, and rough looking, yet soft with such grace.

"What's the matter, Issy?" Spoke a male voice.

Her mind had raced a bit, forgetting she was sleeping next to someone. Well, not just anyone. It was the one of the top spies for the military. A handsome young man, with the deepest green eyes you could ever want to see. Strong, and all decked out with his chiseled chest, and arms, even legs. His long hair was an all over his pillow, even though it was in a ponytail holder. Every woman in Central wanted to be his wife or girl friend, which ever came first.

He wasn't any man to be brought with looks though. He wanted a female who could take care of herself, and didn't take crap for anyone including her superiors. "Are you okay, Isabella?" He spoke once more as he opened his eyes a bit now looking to her.

She glanced over to him and just had a blank stair on her face. It was like she had forgotten where she was, or who she was. She had been under a lot of stress as of late. Trying to help her two brothers out as much as she could, without them knowing she even existed. She just stared at the man sharing the same bed as her open both of his eyes sitting up to see if she was all right.

"I'm fine… Alex. I just had a nightmare… I'll be alright." Isabella spoke finally. Her voice was shaky when she spoke. The fear still in her, and at the same time trying to reassure him that she was fine.

Alex smiled warmly to her as he leaned over her a bit and kissed her lips tenderly. "Your voice is telling me other wise. What's wrong, my love?" He said tenderly. His right hands stroke her long blond hair sweetly.

She had swallowed hard as she looked up into his green eyes. "It was… that same nightmare again. That hideous voice telling me, that I am weak… and I can't defeat him even if I wanted too. Seeing that door with all of those eyes and mouths… and then the hands reaching out for me… I can feel the pain, and the fear… and the mockery makes it worse!" She stated as she brought her hand to her face fighting her tears to the back of her mind.

"Shh, it's alright… I'm here. But, I do wonder how you're having that nightmare? What type of door is it? Maybe your dreaming of what happened to your brothers? Where you that little girl again?" Alex loved to play fifty questions.

Isabellia shrugged her shoulders, till she nodded her head for his last question. "I was that little girl again… scared for my life…"

"Hmm, maybe you should ask your brothers about their past… Tell them who you are, other than Aquia. You do know they don't by that from you. Plus, when you lie your eyes turn a blue color." He stated as he kissed her lips tenderly with a soft smile.

Isabellia had kissed him back, and sighed softly. She had glanced back to the window, looking up at the moon. Alex had sighed some himself as he looked out to the window as well.

"What are you thinking about Isabellia? Are you getting cold feet about our marriage?"

Isabellia's heart had skipped a beat hearing that. She had forgotten she was ingaged to him, and their wedding less than a week away. She was mainly thinking why Mustang had given her the time off, and why Lutent Hughuse was being so nice to her and talking about pitter-patter of little feet. Thinking of that, made her smile, and giggle to herself. Alex looked down to her, seeing her smile and feeling her giggle.

"I don't have cold feet. I never did have cold feet, Alex. You know the first time I saw you, I did automatically tell you what I did think of you. I'm not scared about our marriage. In fact, I can't wait for it. Isabellia Lee Winter. I love the ring to it." Isabellia had stated with a triumphant smile on her face.

Alex had chuckled as he looked down to her. "Yes, I do remember when you told me what you thought of me. 'Sir, I do believe you are a higher rank than I am… but just because you are, make no difference to me. In fact, I believe your nothing but a fat over grown bag of manure!' I had laughed so hard at that. That's when I knew I could count on you to do what I wanted you to do, as far as missions were concerned." Stated Alex as he had chuckled here and there.

Isabellia smiled as she brought her hand to the right side of his face and stroked his cheek gently. "I did get the things you needed done, and done fast."

Alex turned his head and kissed her hand, and smiled as his kisses trailed down to her neck. Isabellia has a soft shiver of delight as he lightly blew on her neck. "Yes you did… My love."

Morning had come, before the two lovebirds knew it. Isabellia was asleep, locked on to Alex as if it was the last time they were going to be together. She groaned softly as she opened her eyes to the sunlight in them.

"What… time is it…?" She asked half asleep.

She had slept through the rest of the night without a problem, though I do wonder why. Alex groaned himself as he looked to her.

"I don't know… go back to sleep… My love…" He said in small grunts, as his hand rubbed agents her chest.

Isabellia moaned softly, as she re closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him.

"AQUIA!" Yelled a males voice. Nearly sounded like a whine of a little brat somewhere.

Isabellia heard this and moaned for a different reason. She knew who was calling her, and that if she didn't get up, he'd do the same thing he did to her last time she didn't wake up right away. She sighed as she kissed her lover on his lips and got out of his tight embrace of her and glared out the window with the sheet over her body for the moment.

She reluctantly looked over to the chair that had her cloths all nicely sprawed out and wrinkled. She honestly didn't care that they were all over the place like that. After all, she did grow up in the military all of her life. Since day one she has lived in Central. To her, Central was home even though her loving and caring father just dumped her off at the door step of the not so kind military. Isabellia put on her undergarments, and then her red shirt that clearly had that cross symbols that Edward and Alphonse wear all the time. She placed her tight khaki pants on as well, and twirled her two small swords around a bit before placing them into their respected sheath. She was an old school type of girl. Loving the old medieval way of fighting.

Holding the honor among the two fighters, and swords clashing. Always made her happy when Alex and her would sword fight, just to pass time away. She had grabbed a near by brush and began to brush her hair out as she could hear the males voice getting more and more whiner! She sighed heavily as she stepped out of the door to head outside.

"I love you Issy!" Stated the half asleep Alex.

She had stopped and looked back and smiled softly. "I love you too, my sweet prince." She then turned and headed down the stairs and looked annoyed as she stepped out into the sunlight.

"What is it that you want, little boy!" She said a bit angered.

As soon as she said the words 'little boy,' the male voice she heard from outside started to yell at her.

"WHO YOU CALLING A SHRIMP! I AM NOT A SHIRMP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. His arms and legs thrashing about left and right, like a while dog ready to attack any second… but he was held back by a talking metal armor.

"Brother, please stop! We did wake her up and she is about to be married soon." Stated the talking armor.

"Err… your right Al…" The young boy stated as he calmed down some. "But, I'm not a SHRIMP!" Making it clear to her as he said it.

Isabellia chuckled some as she crossed her arms in front of her tiny stomached. Her silver blue-ish eyes shifted over to the military group outside of their white concert walls, doing little drills here and there.

"What is it that you wanted…?" Isabellia stated once more, but this time it was a heavy sigh.

The young boy looked at her, and noticed her sadness and softened his voice as he spoke. "We over heard something about the stone." He said with all seriousness as well.

Isabellia looked to him, with an intrigued look on her face. "Really, that is what Edward?" She said with a little starriness in her voice.

"Yes… but we have a problem. The more we know, the more the homunculus wants to kill us." Stated the armor wanting to get a word in to help his brother. "But, Envy keeps saying that we have a sister somewhere. My brother and I think she is dead…"

Isabellia's eyes went wide a bit hearing this. She then looked back over to the basic training of the military soldiers and sighed. "What… if there is a sister? Would you welcome her into your arms? Or shun her down like she means nothing?" She said with a sad voice.

The two boys looked at each other and looked confused. "We would welcome her, and tell her not to worry about us." Said Edward looking at Isabellia oddly.

Isabellia looked to them. "I have something to say… If you two do not believe me, then look at the Military records… my name is Aquia… it's Isabellia Lee Eric. I am the late sister, of the Elric brothers… I have been helping you two all of this time… helping you understand and gather the clues…" She said in such a sad voice.

The boys looked at her as they eyes went wide. "Y-Your kidding right! Ha ha! That's funny! Stop joking around" Said Edward laughing. He then stopped seeing the seriousness in her eyes. " That… would explain a lot of things… why you're always around us, and why you never talk about your family… but… I don't remember you at all."

Isabellia nodded as she spoke to them. "You wont remember me, because I left with our father. When I was just two years old. He said he had plans for me, so all I did as a walking, following two year old, I went with him. He dropped me off right there." She said as she pointed to the huge front door of the Military. "I have no idea about my mother, or how you two came into my own knowledge… but Mustang pulled me aside one day and told me. I was related to you two. The two famous young Alchemist's whom used the forbidden Alchemy… to bring back mom, and is trying to find the stone now to get Alphonse back to normal and your right arm and leg back." Isabellia stated with honesty. That's all she really could do.

Both boys looked to her in disbelief. "You followed FATHER! WHY?" Demanded Edward.

"I was two Ed… When you are two years of age, you tend not to know what is right and what is wrong. My life is different than yours… and Alphonse… but I still want to help. And even since that day he left me in the pouring rain at their front door, I owe them my life, but I also owe my life to you too. I want to know you two better, and I want to help get everything back in order… If you will let me." She stated. Her eyes looked full of sadness and regret. "I never saw him again Edward… And if I do, so help me… he'll pay." She said in a soft growl.

Al and Ed looked at her in amazement. Al then looked down to his brother and pleaded. "Brother, please… she is family. The only family we know that is still alive… we should do the right thing and have her help us like she has been doing."

Ed closed his eyes and crossed his arms, as he looked rather annoyed. "…Al, I don't know how you talked me into this…. But you did…." He said in a growl.


End file.
